


the one wherein Blaine is Laura Dern

by villiageidiot



Series: action movie Kurt and Blaine [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic Park Klaine AU snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one wherein Blaine is Laura Dern

So the dinosaurs are attacking and it’s the end of the world and he probably only has a few hours left to live and all Blaine Anderson can think is _Dammit, Kurt, why do you have to be in a T-Rex cage right now?_

Rationally, he knows Kurt is better off where he is — trying to keep two little kids safe from velociraptors and dilophosauruses and Jesus shit, the damn _Tyrannosaurus Rex._ Irrationally, though, Blaine’s terrified that something will attack his boyfriend and he sort of doesn’t care what happens to the whole of this island or anyone on it because all he can think about is _Kurt — Kurt — Kurt._

But they’re _kids,_ Blaine reminds himself. They need him more than Blaine does and thank god Kurt is there with them because he knows it’s the only chance that an eight year old and an eleven year old have at staying alive. Kurt’s smart, he’s resourceful, and he’s been studying dinosaurs since high school so he’ll know how to survive.

Kurt also hates kids, though, so.

:

The first sign Blaine gets that the three of them are still alive is an upturned Jeep next to the T-Rex fence. Blaine’s on his hands and knees, peering into the Jeep and covering himself in mud while Mike calls out for them in the pouring rain.

There’s no sign of blood, nothing to indicate that the three of them didn’t make it out alive. He scrambles up to peer over the cement fence in front of the T-Rex gate and sees another Jeep stuck in a tree hundreds of feet below.

“The other Jeep!” he calls out to Mike. “I see the other Jeep!”

:

The second sign Blaine gets that the three of them are still alive is a Jeep hanging upside down from a tree.

There’s no one inside and nothing that indicates that the three of them didn’t escape. In fact, he sees three pairs of footprints that lead away from the tree and into the woods.

“Footprints!” he calls out to Mike. “They made it to the woods!”

There’s a noise off in the distance and though Blaine has no idea what kind of dinosaur makes it, he’s terrified just the same. He moves as if to follow the footprints but Mike tugs at him before he can get too far.

“Blaine, no, we can’t go after them yet. They’re safe right now,” he says before pausing. “ _He’s_ safe.”

Blaine nods. There’s nothing in there but brontosauruses so Mike’s right - Kurt’s safe, the kids are safe. What they need from Blaine right now isn’t protection; Kurt’s got that covered. What they need is electricity, the fences turned back on. The kids are relying on Kurt and Kurt’s relying on Blaine.

:

He and Mike make it back to the visitor center where the rest of their crew is. They’re pouring over blueprints and messing around with the computers, still trying to figure out how to restart the system. No one seems to have a plan formulated yet and all Blaine can think is _Kurt Kurt Kurt_.

“He’s out there,” he says desperately to the room. “I need to find him.”

And then someone shoves a Walkie Talkie into his hand followed by a machine gun and some sort of manual. Blaine’s never held a gun in his life and how in the _hell_ is he supposed to read a manual to some sort of operational power station?

But still, it’s Kurt out there. Blaine’s just going to have to learn.

At least he knows how to use a Walkie Talkie. He figures that’s a start.

:

Ten minutes later, Blaine’s running from a raptor or maybe it’s two? He’s too high on adrenaline to focus on anything other than _run_. He can hear the soft hum of the electric fence in the distance so he knows it was a success. He managed to turn the power back on for Kurt and the kids. At least he could give them that.

Now, though, Blaine’s hiding from a raptor that he knows he can’t outrun, he’s got something wrong with his leg, and he’s exhausted. He’s not making it back to camp, he just _can’t_. All he can hope is that Kurt is out there somewhere making his way to safety.

As Blaine pauses to rest against a tree, he sees Kurt off in the distance. Blaine smiles faintly, unsurprised that in his final moments, he’s seeing hallucinations of his boyfriend. But then two kids show up by Kurt, running alongside him, and Blaine’s smile falters because no way would two kids be showing up in Blaine’s hallucination.

It’s real. _Kurt_ is real.

“Run,” Blaine says to himself. “ _Run_.”

:

Kurt tugs Blaine in by his shirt when they finally crash into each other. “Blaine,” he says on an exhale. “God, Blaine, I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Blaine murmurs, gripping Kurt’s face tightly and pulling him in for a kiss.

After a few moments, Kurt laughs and bats Blaine’s hands away. “Stop, not here,” he says breathlessly.

“Because of the kids?” Blaine asks skeptically. “Who cares, I’m sure they’ve seen worse.”

Kurt blinks. “Because of the _raptors_ , Blaine,” he says plainly. “You know, the ones chasing after us?”

Blaine’s smile falls. “Oh, right.”

Kurt pulls the kids along and Blaine pulls _Kurt_ along, hands tight around his wrist and afraid to let go.

:

A few hours later, everyone is on a plane heading far _far_ away from that island and far _far_ away from the godforsaken raptors.

Blaine pushes Kurt back into his seat, not caring who sees or who’s watching and in between kisses he whispers, “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.”


End file.
